


Smut all over

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This one is about a Gumi masturbating.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Smut all over

**Author's Note:**

> She is an adult in this one, 23, more exactly.

After a tiring day at work, Gumi finally arrived at her own house. She began to search in her pockets her keys until she remembered she had forgotten then in the car. She rushed back to her vehicle and got them.

Walking inside, the green haired sighed, so relieved that everything was fine. She locked the door and sat on the couch that was in her living room. She was too lazy to change...Like always. "Damn, I can't believe how rude some people can be...I'm just a beginner..." She thought out loud.

Her ripped off black jeans were so uncomfortable. They were literally suffocating her. She discarded them and threw them away.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her gallery. Hell, she had lots of pussy pics from the internet. She wished she had a girlfriend that would fuck her pussy so good... She was craving to get her breasts squished by a curvy, nuscular, busty woman. Her face got redder at those thoughts.

While scrolling, she could feel the way her nipples were hard. Was her shirt tight? Maybe not...

She lifted up the red t-shirt, remaining half naked, only with her panties and socks on. Ah, she felt much better than being trapped in clothes. 

A few minutes later, she couldn't resist the overheating of her body and put the phone aside. She literally ripped out her white panties and socks. 

Her pussy was never that wet...But who cared? She was desperate for fuck. 

Spreading her legs wide, Gumi boldly shoved her hand inside her genitals, fisting. She hissed in pain, but soon she felt likein heaven while trying to make her whole arm get inside. "Yes!...Mommy...! I've been a bad girl...!" 

Suddenly, she spotted the remote of the TV. She was hesitant, but better try than stay and do nothing.

With her two fingers, she spread her wet pussy. With her other trembling hand, she put the object inside of her. Her moans were soft until she thrusted the remote faster inside her while she rubbed her clit.

This was much better than with her fingers! She finally could feel true pleasue. 

She kept thrusting inside her until she moaned louder and came on the TV screen. She kept squirting lots of white liquid everywhere until she was done.

She pulled out the remote and layed back on the couch, falling asleep on it.


End file.
